


Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic

by ashleyerwinner



Series: Ashley's Awesometastic DrunkFics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I AM DRUNK, I AM VERY INTOXICATED, M/M, OKAY THIS IS NOT HOW I NORMALLY WRITE, THIS IS A DRUNKEN JOKE, THIS IS A RESULT OF ME BEING DRUNK, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley sees out of the corner of his eye and he knows Cas is in love with Dean and also wants to fuck with Dean because Dean won’t stop looking at Sam and he’s all sad and that’s no fun for fun-loving trickster party-time Crowley so he goes</p><p>“alright I need you two to make out”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I am drunk and wrote a thing

So, Crowley is released because he knows how to torture angels and Gadriel is tied up and that’s awesome because it’s time to get Sam back and Gadriel out, the stupid lying motherfucker trying to be fucking Ezekiel like fuck you man Ezekiel was a good guy and your name fucking turned into Satan’s in the Bible like wow could you be more evil at this point Zeke is dead and youre not and now you’re inhabiting Sam’s body like whoa what a fucking loser dick move you dick.

Anyway, Crowley’s like cutting into Sam’s body and Cas keeps looking over to Dean because like this whole codependency thing is getting out of control and Dean is like the worst because he knows what happens when he keeps things from his brother but he can’t stop lying like stop lying Dean your brother was okay with dying as long as you would be okay and not kill yourself trying to bring him back but no you had to go and let some creep into Sam’s body with just “Ezekiel”’s word of him being chill.

So Dean’s face is all wrenched up and he’s almost crying because his baby brother’s body is being torn into by Crowley and the angel blade and Gadriel’s being a little baby about it screaming because he’s a coward and a big loser that goes into dying bodies and lies about being an awesome angel named Ezekiel and Cas is like “yeah break leave Sam’s body” and Gadriel keeps holding on because where else will he go??? I don’t know that totally hot guy everyone associates with being Ezekiel I guess??? He’s really hot go back to him he deserves more screen time please.

Okay so back to the story Cas is staring at Dean longingly because Dean is oh so very sad and Cas just wants to hold Dean and tell him everything is okay and that he’ll be able to heal Sam once Gadriel is gone but he keeps quiet because he’s a butthead and emotionally constipated when he’s an angel which is stupid by the way what a fucking joke I want Cas to be human not eat some other angel’s grace what the hell was that PLOT HOLE okay and then Crowley sees out of the corner of his eye and he knows Cas is in love with Dean and also wants to fuck with Dean because Dean won’t stop looking at Sam and he’s all sad and that’s no fun for fun-loving trickster party-time Crowley so he goes

“alright I need you two to make out”

And Dean’s all like “what no i’m not kissing Cas he’s my bro we’re totally platonic according to the writers” and Crowley sees that Dean is blushijng and he thinks _yes Dean wants Cas’ D_ and he’s like

“yeah man if Sam sees you two kissing he’ll come out to party with you guys it’ll be totally cool Gadriel will be gone forever”

And Gadriel is like “that’s not how this-AAHHHijjo[jaeieo[aj” because Crowley slices him again to shut him up and Cas is like robot dancing over him because apparently he’s awkward I guess and then Dean shuffles over to Cas and he looks at Crowley and Crowley is like come on guys we don’t have all day

Even though they doooooo have all day Crowley just wants them to go at it already

And then Dean pulls Cas to him and kisses him hard and Cas melts and presses against Dean and it’s like “WOOOO” all the fangirls are going wild and it’s great

And they pull away and stare at each other for eternity and then they turn back to Crowley all like “did it work”

And Crowley goes “oh man that was great but also I was lying that would never-“

“WOW I KNEW IT” Sam said and Gadriel was gone and Cas and Dean hold hands and Sam kicks Crowley in the face and then Dean cuts the ropes off of Sammy and then Sammy pulls Crowley up into a hug and then hugs him because Crowley saved the day he’s a good guy YES

And then Dean says “frick frack-tastic I got the guy and my brother it’s a Christmas miracle praise jesus”

And Cas goes “BLASPHEMY”

And Sam and Crowley laugh audibly and the screen fades to black

The end


End file.
